


i dont wanna be you anymore

by Just_All_Random



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non Idol AU, inspired by minghao’s doodle diary, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Wonwoo’s tired and Minghao wants his boyfriend to be happier.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	i dont wanna be you anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Minghao’s Doodle Diary
> 
> Another music fic wOOh  
> Listen to “idontwannabeyouanymore” by Billie Eilish!!

“I’m home,” Wonwoo called softly, dropping his keys into the bowl by the door and slipping off his coat to hang on the coat rack. He received no response back, assuming his boyfriend was asleep already. It was late, chilly with the remainder of winter yet to die out. 

Wonwoo sighed, basking in the warmth of their home. He dropped his bag by his small office in the corner of the living room. Wonwoo let his boyfriend have the extra bedroom they had for his paintings and artistic endeavors instead of claiming it his own for his not-so-exciting adventures through typos and grammar errors and plot holes. The editor sighed once more, walking to his and his boyfriend’s shared bedroom.

It was dark. Wonwoo hesitated from switching on the lights, letting careful feet guide him to the bed with muscle memory. He reached out for his boyfriend but only felt an empty space and messy blankets.

“Minghao?” Wonwoo felt the entirety of the bed. Minghao wasn’t there.

He got up, switching on the lights. There was no one else but him in the room. Wonwoo decided to check Minghao’s painting room. Opening the door, the drapes were drawn and the room was pitch black. He flipped the lights on. No one.

Wonwoo would’ve been worried if it weren’t for the fact that he knew where Minghao most likely was. Okay, he’s still worried, but that’s a given when his boyfriend left the apartment without telling him, especially when he should be resting.

Wonwoo turned off the lights in Minghao’s painting room, walking back to the front door to grab his coat and keys once more.

The studio lights were on and it was almost midnight. The editor grimaced. How could Minghao be dancing so late?

Wonwoo opened the studio doors, unsurprised but greatly relieved to see his boyfriend inside. There was no music playing in the speakers. Wonwoo then realized Minghao had wireless earbuds in his ears.

“Whatever happened to resting?” The older muttered to himself.

Minghao didn’t answer, wouldn’t have heard him anyways. The dancer glanced at him for only a second just to acknowledge his boyfriend’s presence. It was only a second’s gaze into each other’s eyes but it was as if Minghao stole all the air from Wonwoo’s lungs. Minghao was happy, blissful, his expression showing the tiniest grin as he continued with his elegant and controlled movements.

Minghao was dancing contemporary, Wonwoo knew that much. He didn’t know what song he was dancing to, but Wonwoo didn’t mind if he could watch the art that was his boyfriend. And then Minghao held out a hand to Wonwoo, inviting him.

The editor chuckled, unable to keep from smiling as he took his boyfriend’s hand. Wonwoo wasn’t the best at dancing but Minghao always took it slow for him. The older’s arms instinctively rested on his waist, their faces close and breaths mingling together. Minghao took out one earbud and put it into Wonwoo’s ear. It’s a Billie Eilish song.

They swayed to the lull and swing of the song. Minghao rested his head into the crook of Wonwoo’s neck, arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“I’m guessing your cold went away?”

Minghao giggled, his breath tickling Wonwoo’s skin as he nodded half-heartedly.

_If teardrops could be bottled,_

_There’d be swimming pools filled by models..._

“Why didn’t you tell me you left?” Wonwoo gently inquired.

The dancer was quiet. He pulled away from Wonwoo neck and cupped his palm against his boyfriend’s cheek, gazing up into his eyes.

_If I love you was a promise,_

_Would you break it if your honest..._

“You’re tired,” Minghao pointed out, easily escaping Wonwoo’s question.

“Yeah, ‘cuz it’s late, Minghao. We should both be back at the apartment right now, asleep.”

Minghao was quiet again. He pursed his lips at Wonwoo, the pout that meant he wasn’t amused. Wonwoo wasn’t sure how to respond.

_I don’t wanna be you anymore._

“You should be publishing your own books,” Minghao said, burying himself back into Wonwoo’s neck.

“I edit books, Minghao,” Wonwoo clarified.

“You’re tired of it,” Minghao stated stubbornly.

Wonwoo sighed. This wasn’t the first time Minghao would show his distaste in Wonwoo’s job, knowing how much his boyfriend wanted to write rather than work for someone living his dream. Wonwoo appreciated it, really, but now wasn’t the time to talk about quitting his job.

_Hurt, I can’t shake._

“Let’s not talk about this right now,” Wonwoo whispered.

_We’ve made every mistake._

Minghao took out his last earbud, giving it to Wonwoo as he cupped both the older’s cheeks. 

_Only you know the way that I break._

“You need to be happy.”

Wonwoo couldn’t hear Minghao’s words with the chorus’ bass beating into both his ears now, but he knew what the younger said somehow. It felt as if the bass of the song pounded against his heart instead.

Wonwoo raised his hand to cup Minghao’s chin, ready to close the distance between them until a hand blocked his way.

Minghao said something Wonwoo was unable to understand before walking to his bag by the wall, leaving his boyfriend distraught in the middle of the studio. He put on his jacket and picked up his bag, turning to Wonwoo.

“Are you coming?”

His lips moved but Wonwoo still couldn’t make out what he said as the song began to close. Wonwoo sighed for the nth time that night, observing his tired reflection in the mirror. 

_I don’t wanna be you anymore..._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty awkward about inserting song lyrics into fics sorry if it feels a little choppy(?)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
